deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Serbian Revolutionary
The Serbian Revolutionaries was a group of disgruntled Serbs who united together to overthrow the Ottoman Empire to establish a country with freedom of religion and self-representation, according to The Proclamation (a document written by the Serbs inspired by the Declaration of Independence). The revolutionaries started the First Serbian Uprising which was a part of the Serbian revolution. The conflict occurred between 1804-1813 which resulted in Serbian defeat. However, the Serbs united again but were put down in Hadži Prodan's Revolt when there leader Hadži Prodan Gligorijević fled to Austria. The Second Serbian Uprising was launched when influential Serbs met together in March 1815 to stage a massive revolt. Miloš Obrenović I, one of the leaders and Prince of Serbia, gave the war cry: "Here I am, here you are. War to the Turks!" Battles took place across the nation with the Battle of Sanjak of Smederevo ending the revolution and the Serbs gained semi-independence and the Principality of Serbia was established. Battle vs. Minutemen (by Goddess of Despair) Minutemen Serbian Revolutionaries The minutemen toss torches into a building. It roars into flames as they exit. They can’t carry all the supplies, but they would leave none for the British. They begin to move when the Serbians enter the town. The minutemen look at them and believe them to be mercenaries hired to fight alongside the British. The minutemen lifted their brown bess muskets and before the Serbians could move pelted them with projectiles. One man is blasted mid chest and falls to the ground. The Serbians fire a barrage of their Marathas, hitting an unfortunate volunteer in the in the throat. He coughed up blood and fell to the ground. The minutemen flee the road as the Serbians pursue them. One drops his Maratha and lifts his deceased comrade’s halberd. “You two go over there!” said the minutemen’s captain as they split into groups of two. The Serbians came out, leader in front with his Maratha. The minutemen captain points at him and whispers “Take out the leader.” Man next to him aimed his brown bess and blasted the Serbian in the head. Suddenly a thrust from behind ends the marksmen. The minutemen leader turns with his blunderbuss and blasts open the Serbian’s chest. The captain stands and drops his blunderbuss and draw his colichemarde, turning in time to block a slash from the Kilij. The Serbian shoves the man back as he reaches for an object behind him. The man charged slicing his Kilij diagonally. The captain parried and striked his shoulder with his tomahawk. He tore out the axe as the man fell, dropping his sword to grip the wound. Suddenly, a blast from a flintlock rammed into the captain’s eye. The revolutionary rushed to help up his ally. He got him to his feet and lifted the Kilij off the ground. Before giving his friend the sword he saw him get pelted with musket fire. The minutemen don’t bother reloading as one mounts a bayonet and the other draws his colichemarde. The man with the bayonet charges directly towards the Serbian. He side steps a viscous thrust and decapitates the attacker. The final minutemen rushed forward with his colichemarde, thrusting for the man’s chest. The Serbian deflected the blow and slashed high, cutting the minutemen’s hat in half. The minutemen shoved the Serbian back and slashed his face, leaving a trail of blood on his cheek. The Serbian ignored the blow and slashed back with the Kilij but it was parried and the minutemen punched the Serbian’s cheek. He stumbled back words but couldn’t recover in time to deflect a thrust to his throat. He coughed blood and fell to the ground; a pool of blood ran down the road. Expert's Opinion The minutemen emerged the victor in this due to weapon superiority. The colichemarde and kilij are both good swords, but the colichemarde is a faster weapon. The blunderbuss could fire a blast similar to a shotgun and is gonna be more likely to hit. The muskets were equal sense they were pretty similar weapons. The tomahawk and bayonet could beat the Ottoman Halberd due to the tomahawk being a good throwing a weapon while the minutemen could then mount the bayonet. The minutemen are the deadliest warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Romanian Rebel (by Ssdmarista) Romanians: Serbians: 5 Romanians come back from hunting when suddenley they hear a noise.One of them takes a spyglass and looks to see who is it.He saw 5 armed men coming towards them and reported it to the others.All the other Romanians prepare their Muskets and hide under covers.When the Serbians came close enugh they started to fire.The Serbians returned fire with their marthas.Suddenly one of the Serbs gets shot and killedAnother serb sniped a Romanian with his martha in the headThe Romanians ran out of ammo so they went to the cannon.The Serbs also ran out of ammo and They rushed in melee with their swords.The Romanians load the cannon and fire it at the Serbs killing one of them and injuring the othersThe Serbs throw a grenade at the romanian cannon crew killing 2 of them One of the Romanians pulls out a Pistol and shoots the serb that trew the grenade and later charged at him with the bayonet stabbing him to deathA Serb charges with his halberd at the Romanian and they have a little spear duel the Serb get's stabbed in the leg by the bayonet and later the Romanian is stabbed in the stomach by the halberd he is later hit in the shoulder and his right side and collapses to the ground where he gets decapitated The last remaining Romanian finds one more musket bullet and loads it in his musket and fires it at the charging Serb killing himHe throws the musket and charges at the last remaining Serb with his saber.The Serb charges at him with his killij and they start a duel.During the duel the Romanian gets his hand cut off by the killij the Serb charges at him with the Killij to finish him but the Romanian wrestles the killij of his hand and throws it away.The Romanian pulls out his flintlock and the Serb pulls out his kubor and they both fire at the same time killing each other Winner:Tie Expert's Opinion The Romanians where better trained but their weapons where either outmached by or tied with the Serbs. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Streltsy (by Omnicube1) Streltsy Serbian Revolutionaries A gunshot rings out through the snow-blanketed forest, followed by the deep chuckle of two men. "That's another one, Arkady." a burly Russian bent down and picked up the body of a dead grey squirrel. "Poor creature was your thirds." "I'm telling you put your arquebus on your bardiche, you'll get a more precise shot." Arkady snatched his game from Vadim. He wrapped his right arm around the soldier's broad shoulders. The two made their way back to camp where there comrades were waiting for more meat for their stew. "Ahhh, what is it today? Oh, wait let me guess...squirrels?" shouted a Russian soldier as the two friends approached the campsite. Vadim dropped the bodies of four squirrels onto the ground. "You know everything, Boris," replied Arkady in a sarcastic tone. Two thick-bearded men emerged from a large tent. "Fedot and Oleg, you two made it just in time to skin these bastards." "Damn cold weather, it's the middle of spring. Spring!" yelled Oleg. "We have lived our lives in Omsk, Oleg, how have you not become accustomed to this?" questioned his twin brother. "I just don't like it, Fedot." The streltsy squad began to prepare their lunch. Pavle rubbed his hands together, which were wrapped in white canvas. He huddled into the front corner of his men's dainty ship. He gazed at his comrades. They were lucky to escape the persecution of the Ottomans. Their plan was to escape and move north and return to their homeland with a large force of volunteers. Unfortunately, they lost their map and were now in unknown territory. His men were weak from the cold. Bratislav had a frostbitten left hand, Petar was suffering from pneumonia, Stefan and Jovan took shrapnel from a cannon blast, and there was Dimitar, young, young Dimitar. He was shaken by the death of his brother, the bearer of the map, Nikola. Pavle sighed to himself. All they needed was a fire. He gazed upon the horizon and saw a small pillar of smoke rising from the snow-covered coast. Arkady and three of his fellow soldiers howled with laughter. "He then ran around the house and stepped on the snow shovel. The shaft flew up and hit him right on the forehead. BONK!" Fedot laughed as he recounted the story of his brother. Oleg did not find this funny. He kept to himself. "Aw, brother you know I love you." Oleg turned away, trying to finish his squirrel stew. As he turned, he saw upon the coast a ship docking with five men disembarking. He grabbed his portable telescope and extended it. He looked through and saw that they were unloading supplies and weapons. "You fools, we have raiders coming upon the shoreline!" Oleg shouted. The men hurried to their feet and ignored their meals. Vadim quickly put out the fire by throwing snow upon it. They rushed down the coastal hill, weapons ready. "Why did we land here?" questioned Bratislav. "There's nothing here, but snow." "I saw a smoke, smoke means there's people here." Pavle was unloading the remaining food stuffs. "I don't see anywhere." Pavle looked up. Bratislav was right, the smoke was gone. "We'll just go towards the direction from where I last saw it." Suddenly, gunfire rang out. Pavle and Bratislav dived into their boat for cover, scrambling to grab whatever weapons they could lay their hands on. "Sir, we have men shooting at us from the hills above!" shouted Stefan. "What do we do?" "FIGHT!" The streltsy fired their arquebuses at the enemy soldiers below. However, they were missing their shots. "We can't kill them from here, Arkady, we must move down." Vadim ducked behind a rock after a lead ball nearly cut into his flesh. "Me and you will stay here and provide fire upon the enemy below. We will have the others move down and engage the enemy." was Arkady's order. They carried it out, and Oleg, Fedot, and Boris made it to ground level successfully. They found cover behind various rocks. Boris placed his arquebus on his bardiche and fired. The ball pierced through the skull of an enemy combatant. However, this caused him to move out from cover, exposing him. Soon two balls made it into the Russian's torso. "Boris is dead!" shouted Fedot. Arkady and Vadim looked at each other. They shared the same thought of sadness, Boris was a quiet, but hard-working soldier. Pavle stared at the body of Stefan. If he hadn't joined the revolution, he would've been a fantastic scholar was Pavle's thought. He grabbed Stefan's Maratha musket and rushed out of the boat. He joined up with Bratislav. "We need to get them out of their position, do you have any grenades left?" asked Pavle. The young soldier handed him a ceramic grenade. Pavle lit the wick on fire, ran out and hurled the explosive. There was a large blast, sending snow, sand, mud, and clay shards everywhere. That surely must have killed someone. He signaled his men to move up. Fedot struggled to get up and leaned against a large rock. He looked down and saw his brother, riddled in shrapnel and covered in dirt and snow. He began to weep for his brother, but heard voices that began to grow louder. They're coming, he thought to himself. He got to his feet and was determined to make his final stand. He drew his Tula pistol and took his brother's out from his belt. He swiveled around the rock and fired the pistols. He managed to severely wound one. He then charged with his bardiche, shouting out a war cry. He finished off the wounded soldier by slashing off an arm and stabbed another soldier in the chest. He turned, but was greeted by a slender pistol. Both Arkady and Vadim winced after the enemy soldier ended Fedot's crazed attack with a lead ball to the head. "They'll try to head up here, we must set up an ambush at the campsite." ordered Arkady. They rushed back to camp with low morale. Bratislav was reloading his Kubur pistol, the same weapon used to kill his brother. "Come Bratislav, we must hurry up. We can finish these fools." said Pavle. The soldier nodded and they dashed after the remaining enemy combatants. After a 10-minute sprint up-hill they made their way towards the enemy camp. Pavle noticed the fresh footprints in the snow. He followed one set and told his surviving comrade to follow the other. They both lead to separate tents. At the same time, they peeked in both found no soldiers. "YAAHH!" The two soldiers turned and saw two enemy combatants charging at them. One speared Pavle in the stomach, causing him to collapse to the ground in agony. Bratislav drew his pistol, but was quickly whipped out of his hand by a soldier armed with a sabre. The Serb quickly drew his kilij and sliced at the Russian. He parried the blow, and counterattacked. Bratislav moved aside and slashed overhead several times. The enemy soldier was quick enough to block the blows. His comrade stepped in with the pike, but was quickly destroyed as the Serb leaned back and broke off the head of the pike. He kicked the soldier down and attacked his nemesis with the sabre. He sliced hard, spun around, and hacked again at his nemesis' feet. He collapsed to the ground. Bratislav lobbed off his nemesis' head. He turned to fight the other Russian, but lost his sword after his enemy swiped it out of his hands with a bardiche. Bratislav ran back and grabbed an Ottoman halberd and stabbed. He missed and the Russian was able to knock the halberd out of his hands. He stabbed the Serb and kicked him down. He went in for the killing blow, but felt a sharp pain on his back. He saw blood gather on his torso and back. He collapsed to his knees and fell forward. Bratislav looked at his leader, who had his Kubur pistol in hand. He crawled towards Pavle and began to tend to his wounds. "The revolution, sir? Will it live on?" "Yes, son. But through you, but through you." Pavle began to slip into death. Winner: Serbian Revolutionaries Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Bulgarian Rebel (by Ssdmarista) 5 Bulgarian Rebels were making their way out of a forest when suddenly they hear a noise.The noise comes from 5 Serbian Revolutionaries also trying to make their way out of the forest.The Bulgarians ignore the noise and go further except now the Serbs hear the Bulgarians.The Bulgarians find an abandoned cabin in the middle of the forest and they decided to enter the cabin and rest.The Serbs also saw it and they started to aproach it.The Bulgarians hear the noise again and one of them annoyed by it decided to investigate.He took his gun opened the door and pinted the gun the Serbs saw him as a threat so they killed him with their Marthas.The other Bulgarians took their Muskets and fired back killing a Serb.The Serbs quickly run out of ammo and they went in meele.The Bulgarians also run out of ammo and they go melee.A Serb and a Bulgarian start a duel the Serb gets the upper hand but the Bulgarian is saved by another Bulgarian witch stabed the Serb in the back with the War Scythe.The Serb falls on his knees and the Bulgarian swordsman finishes him with a decapitation.But later the Scytheman gets in a duel with a Halberdier and the Swordsman repays him by slicing the Halberdier's ankles and knees the Scytheman then killed the Halberdier with a decapitation.Unfortunately the other Scytheman was not as lucky because he got defeated in the duel with the other Halberdier witch stabs him in the stomach and makes him collapse later finishing him with a decapitation.The Swordsman and the Scytheman head for the Serbian leader but the Harberdier tries to stop them he kills the Scytheman in a duel and later tries to kill the swordsman as well but the swordsmen pulled out his pistol and shoots him in the knee stopping him and then kills him by slithing his troath.The Serb leader starts a duel with the swordsman witch he wins by cutting his hand and decapitating him.The Bulgarian leader pulls out his flintlock and fires at the Serb leader.At the same time the Serb leader pulls out his kubor and fires at the Bulgarian leader.Both of them miss and reach for their swords.They start a duel in witch the Serb gains the upper hand but the Bulgarian pushes him aside and runs away the Serb later chases after him.The Serb however can't find him.The Bulgarian then gets out of his hideout and abushes the Serb with another flintlock.the flintlock hits the Serb and later the Bulgarian charges at him and kills him but stabbing him in the stomach.The Bulgarian raises his saber in the air and yells:,,Свобода или смъртъ(Liberty or Death) Winner:Bulgarian Rebels Expert's Opinion The Bulgarians were better trained then the Serbs.The Bulgarians served as merceneries in god knows how many armies while the Serbs were just militiamen with poor training To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Black Powder Warriors